Thiol SAMs will be formed on the sensing surface of a Surface Plasmon Resonance detector and functionalized. Functionalization strategies to provide biospecificity will be developed. ESCA is being employed to characterize the SAMs and to help determine the effectiveness of various cleaning protocols which will allow the same SPR detector to be reused.